


Don't Let Me Go.

by Devil_kizuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Criminal AU, M/M, Rape, Trigger Warnings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_kizuna/pseuds/Devil_kizuna
Summary: Im Changkyun, an investigator, trying to bring down a gang.Yoo Kihyun, you average photographer, with a bit more story behind his name.Lee Minhyuk, saved by two people, will kill or be killed for them.Son Hyunwoo will do anything to protect his friends.Chae Hyungwon will do anything for only his friends.orThe two sides of the same coin, one burnt to darkness while the other struggles with light.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Don't Let Me Go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! I am sorry I have been MIA for so long. I have been busy with a thing called life which is annoying but it is what it is. anyways I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. it was quite a pleasure writing this baby and also, please keep in mind the trigger warnings. tale care, stay home and stay safe!   
>  from author  
>  devil-k

** Don't Let Me Go **

Yoo Kihyun was just another person on the streets. Part of the crowd. Absolutely nothing special. He worked as a photographer in a studio. 

Was he important? No.

Was he special? No. 

Did he have someone special? Never. 

Yoo was 28 years old, he would go to the studio sharp at 7 in the morning and come back at 5. He would eat and then go to his bedroom which didn’t have any windows and wake up the next morning repeating the routine. 

The young adult’s life was similar to ctrl+c to ctrl+v every day. 

How does Changkyun know all this, because he has spent the last two months following this person because, as said by the chief and Changkyun’s hyung, “Yoo Kihyun is a suspicious person or he ends up at the wrong place and at a very wrong time.” And that was one time when there was a robbery at some rich shit’s house and Kihyun was crossing the road. But he had nothing on him.

So, Changkyun soon deemed him completely harmless and just another person, though a really attractive person, in the crowd. 

He finally reported back to Hyunwoo and asked him to let him investigate on his own. 

Im Changkyun was a 27 years old crime-investigator. He has worked in the field ever since he was out of the academy after spending three months as a uniformed officer. 

Changkyun has always worked under Hyunwoo’s wing along with Jooheon and Wonho. Jooheon stayed as a police officer, while Wonho worked on cases with Hyunwoo. 

Currently, Changkyun was investigating the case of a major crime organization, known as X syndicate in the city or definitely country. He has caught many members of the group but the top ones, the ones with the strings were really smart. None of the puppets ever knew the complete information of the leader of the group of leaders. 

Everything was kept cryptic and only one thing Changkyun noticed. It was that all the puppets were from broken homes. They would either be poor, broken or had just given up on life itself. 

“Whoever the fucker is, the one who’s pulling the strings is sick shit,” Changkyun told Jooheon when he had come from Hyunwoo’s office with permission to investigate on his own but not to keep his ways hidden.

“Well it is true, lately every person I cuff is from that godforsaken ring. And absolutely none of them knows about the ring leader!” Jooheon said as he grabbed some files, 

“Oh, what happened to the guy you were stalking?” Changkyun made a noise of disapproval and sighed. 

“Hyung it’s called investigating and no he is just a boring person who works as a photographer and that’s it. He doesn’t even have friends or something. Though I would say he is pretty good looking. But most of the time the man looks like a nerd!” Changkyun answered looking for the file he had on the damn group. 

“Okay okay, according to my CI, it is said that the leader roams in a certain club but too many people to know who he really is. Wow, this is so helpful I can easily bring in the entire ring from this information.” Changkyun said as he reread the reports and everything else. 

“If you stop with the sarcasm and just visit the damn club, maybe you will actually find someone suspicious.” 

And that is exactly how Changkyun ends up in the club called “Devil’s lair”. Which honestly was intriguing but not much really. But still intriguing since the front-runner of the X gang was called devil among the investigators. 

Changkyun got rid of the thought and made his way inside, showing his fake id and everything, after all, he was working in secret. 

The inside of the club was definitely much different than Changkyun expected. It was more like a luxury lounge for rich ass people. The only thing that gave it away as a club was a stage with poles where a few dancers were performing, but the thing that was weird to Changkyun was that everyone was wearing a mask of sorts. As if it was a masquerade ball. 

“Sir, would you like one?” a girl with a very cute yet sexy bunny outfit asked him, holding a tray filled with masks and he took the one which covered his eyes and one cheek more than the other, but it was lacey and well whatever Changkyun liked he put it on and started roaming around the club. Roaming around he realized it was sort of a theme for that day. Everyone was wearing a mask, and every newcomer was provided one by the club.

He went to the bar to get a drink, maybe something light. Someone was sitting beside him who had a very dark looking drink. 

“It is a mix of berry and vodka.” The person answered and Changkyun was shocked. Maybe he was staring a bit too intently. 

He cleared his throat and looked at the other. 

Clear features, wearing a suit, which was semi-formal and his mask, it was elegant and the man looked breathtaking. 

He carried his mask with such grace, Changkyun was sure to give his heart then and there but he realized he hasn’t said anything and neither should he say something lucid because he was on WORK! 

“Yes, thanks for the info,” Changkyun muttered and got his drink before he left. 

Although his eyes traveled back to the handsome man again and again. 

After going around for 15 minutes and finding no one suspicious enough to be the leader of a syndicate. Completely forgetting about the handsome man with berry vodka.

He sat down again, letting out a sigh. He was about to order a shot of tequila when he noticed the man was still there.

Well maybe some flirting will help his depressive mood, Changkyun thought and ordered berry with vodka. 

The man raised an eyebrow, which somehow could be seen through the mask and Changkyun smirked. 

“Just thought about trying it. Maybe it is good.” 

“Alright, go for it.”

The drink was a bit stronger than Changkyun expected, it burned his throat but it felt good and tasted good too. 

“Well damn, you certainly have good taste.” Changkyun complimented the other who smiled. 

“I sure do. but what brings you here? I mean this club is famous for rich jerks. And you don’t fit in the image of a ‘rich jerk’.” The man asked as he took another sip of his own drink. 

“Well true but you see, I am just a bit stressed and disappointed from work. I don’t particularly have anyone waiting for me at home.” Except maybe Shownu and Jooheon, Changkyun thought but got rid of it. 

“Ahann, so you are a depressive drinker?” 

“Not really. Just want to drink.” 

“Are you depressed because you couldn’t find the person you were looking for?” the man asked adjusting his mask a bit, the small crystals adorning the mask beamed a little in the neon yellow light.

Changkyun swiped his head towards the stranger, no doubt the other was observant, but the fact that he observed to the point he knew Changkyun was looking for someone, it sent a chill down the investigator’s spine. 

“Yeah, was looking for a hookup you know. Someone told me they would meet me here but… well, they didn’t show up certainly.” Changkyun replied, gulping down his drink while he ordered for more. What he failed to notice was the way the stranger narrowed his eyes on him.

“Oh yes. People be like that sometimes. You have yet to see the true destructive side of mankind.” The stranger said, suddenly a venomous tone took over his angelic voice but he quickly disregarded it. 

“Anyways, if you want. I can show you around the club a bit more. It is really classy and elegant. I am more of a regular here.” the stranger said again and Changkyun nodded, feeling a little buzzed. 

Whatever happened after that he couldn’t put his finger on it but what Changkyun does know was that his head was hurting like as if he was struck by a bat or something. He groaned as he closed his eyes again and blinked a few times.

“What the fuck happened?” he said and got up. he realized that this certainly wasn’t his bed, he got up and also realized he was butt naked and his butt was aching too. 

“Whoever the fuck did me, needs to chill!” he groaned as the memory of his drunk ass hit him while he wore his clothes. 

“Well, yes I fucked the handsome stranger, or he fucked me I guess?” but the moment he stepped out the door, his steps came to a halt. 

“What. The. Fuck?” he whispered immediately recognizing the room. It was nothing too luxuries but it was organized. He heard noises in the kitchen and went that way, pulling his shirt on but not bothering to close the buttons. 

There behind the counter, in all his glory, stood none other than Yoo Kihyun, his assignment. 

Changkyun was about to die then and there when he realized. 

_ “I am a regular here, let me show you around.”  _

‘But, Kihyun never went to the damn club once in the two months. He never left his house during the night at all.’ Changkyun deduced.

“Oh, you’re awake. Come come, I prepared breakfast.” Kihyun said, he looked so cute, with glasses on and a t-shirt and well nothing else. The marks Changkyun left on the other’s thighs were showing and Changkyun felt himself feeling flushed.

Changkyun sat on the table with nerves bundling up together. He knew this was dangerous, hell if Shownu found out he would definitely get detention. But, how? How could he miss all the signs, whatever Kihyun was doing, Changkyun realized, he wasn’t the one Changkyun was stalking. Last night Kihyun was oozing confidence, he was the epitome of beauty and elegance. While the one he spied on was nerdy and shy. Wasn’t too loud or bold. He definitely lacked confidence. 

“What happened, dear? Confused?” and the tone Kihyun used meant that Changkyun indeed was fucked!

“Well let me tell you Mr. Investigator, Im Changkyun sshi, you don’t have to be confused, you simply did spy on the right person why certainly at the wrong time. I am also shocked because I thought maybe someone else sent you, like another syndicate, many people want me gone, that’s not surprising.” Kihyun smirked as he took a bite of his pancake. 

He was so casual and free, like nothing really mattered, while Changkyun was becoming paler and paler as the other spoke.

“Well, I certainly found you attractive but you see, when you fell in deep slumber I wanted to clean the mess you made. And finding your badge was certainly something you didn’t want right? As you said that you were none other than Kim Daniel? You thought you would enter my club without me knowing who you are? Truly sad, isn’t it.” Kihyun chuckled as if he had accomplished his dreams. 

“I never thought I would have a one night with an investigator who’s on my ass for the past 2 years, how would it look like?” and Changkyun knew his game was over, he gulped, body shivering, he is going to die. 

“No no, I won’t kill you, well not yet at least. You need to see this side of the world as well. Remember I told you, you haven’t seen humanity at its worst yet.” Kihyun cleans his hands and took his plate to the sink. 

“Why not tie me up I could run away or notify my people?” Changkyun’s first words came out and he was happy that he didn’t stutter.

“Ah, you running away wouldn’t be a good idea, there is a sniper, if you go out without me, baam.” Kihyun made a finger gun and shoot his forehead, with a smile. 

“Also, you can’t. You were naked remember. I threw your phone away, well not really. I just made sure it is at your home, and for your car, I also made sure my people take it back to your place. And all the CCTV near the club, in the club and near my house are gone. You won’t be seen in them! Except for the time you stalked me.” 

Changkyun knew he was in deep shit, but it would get this deep he didn’t realize. 

“Shh, I won’t hurt you. I don’t hurt innocent. I just want you to see this side of the world. The bad one. I mean being an investigator, you have seen the good one, right? How uniformed men give their life to save the innocent. I will show you what happens that these people turn so bad.” Kihyun whispered in his ear and sat down to drink his coffee.

“Eat, you are going to need it.” 

Changkyun knew better, he knew that if he tried to pull any tricks he would immediately die. 

He silently ate and saw how Kihyun was texting somebody, he had never seen that phone with him before. 

“Are you really the devil?” Changkyun asked as he finished his breakfast, he needed to play smart, get as much information as possible so maybe, just maybe if he gets out of this alive, he can bring this man to justice.

“Yes, I am. Now I will go take a shower, I need a shower after sex, you can join me, yes. But if you don’t want to, you can wait and roam around the apartment. But do remember, if you tried to run, you will be shot. And that would disappoint me. I trust you.” Kihyun said and went to the bathroom. 

As soon as Changkyun heard the shower running, he immediately started looking at anything and everything. He searched through every drawer in sight. 

‘You dumb, his bedroom doesn’t have a window.’ Changkyun’s mind threw at him, he nodded and entered the bedroom quietly. He opened one of the top drawers on the bedside to find lubes and condoms and felt himself getting warm. 

“No Changkyun, bad Changkyun. you are about to die by the hands of the gang leader you were investigating for the past few years!” he slapped himself and closed the drawer and looked at the other one. He finally remembered he had carried his gun with him last night and if Kihyun has found the gun it must be here somewhere.

He opened the door to the walk-in wardrobe and searched every inch, till he found the gun in a drawer full of expensive ass wristwatches. 

“It would be to your own good if you put that gun back Im Changkyun sshi.” He heard the voice from the door and gulped. 

‘Probably should have paid attention to the time.’

“I can shoot you,” Changkyun said as he pointed the gun at Kihyun who held his own gun in hand.

“You haven’t loaded it and mine’s already loaded. Btw there are no bullets in that gun. Best if you listen to me and put it back.” Changkyun decided not to believe the other’s words and took out the magazine to find out, yes the older was telling the truth. There were no bullets in the gun. 

Changkyun sighed and placed the gun back as he held his hands up.

“Good good. Now come here.” Kihyun motioned for him to come out of the closet. 

“Sit on the bed and I will be with you in a second unless you like seeing me in the towel, or without it?” Kihyun smirked and Changkyun turned red, the thought of seeing the lube and condoms in the bedside drawer and what had happened last night crossed his mind.

He didn’t say anything and quietly sat down.

“Good boy. You know, it makes you seem more interesting, when you obey my every command.” 

And just like that, Kihyun made Changkyun sit in his car and signaled in the air. Changkyun looked the way he signaled and saw a man with a sniper. He gasped when he realized that Kihyun was never bluffing. That he would’ve really been shot if he had left without Kihyun.

Changkyun didn’t know what to do or how to see this situation anymore. Yes, he has face dangerous countless times in his career, but none like this. He was abducted yes, but he walked into this himself. 

If only he had believed Shownu when he had said that Yoo Kihyun was suspicious. But all Changkyun wanted to do was to just do his investigation his way, because he had enough experience to do so!

But right now, he felt as if he was just a stupid newbie in the field, who thinks every action is cool and makes them look super awesome. Those who only focus on the swag side and not on the realistic side. As if he didn’t know the instability of his job.

Changkyun was concerned but his fear creeped out when Kihyun stopped the car in front of a mansion which should’ve been empty, well that is what Changkyun and his squad deduced when he was on a drug bust and it led them here. 

“I know you have been here before. The thing with policemen is that they never look too deep huh!” Kihyun smirked and Changkyun was finding that smirk hot but he also wanted to wipe it off Kihyun’s face.

The gates opened and Kihyun drove in, straight towards a wall and Changkyun held the belt tightly in his hands and closed his eyes. 

“STOPPPP” He yelled, thinking Kihyun will smash the car, what he didn’t expect was that the wall opened in like a garage door and he drove the car on a path leading down ways. 

“What?” Changkyun was confused. 

“Yes yes, you didn’t know how to investigate Mr. Investigator sshi. Otherwise, you would have easily found this place.” Kihyun replied as he parked the car and got out. 

“Come on,” Kihyun said and Changkyun got out as well. 

There was a long corridor. Besides Kihyun’s car were three other cars but none of them had a plate, only Kihyun’s. 

They walked through a long corridor and reached a dead end.

Kihyun placed his hand on the wall and it opened, revealing even bigger space with couch and TV. It looked like a living room. 

“Come on in.” Kihyun pulled him in and Changkyun noticed the other wall was filled with monitors and one of them showed Changkyun’s table from the station. Another showed live footage of Hyunwoo in his office, several others from different angles of the station. 

“Don’t be shocked, after all, I am the ‘ring leader’.” Kihyun made air quotations. 

Changkyun gulped. He felt sick. He thought he was good at what he does but none of it matters anymore. 

This syndicate was always a few steps ahead of them. Kihyun was always a few steps ahead. 

“I knew the moment Hyunwoo decided that I was suspicious so I stopped being so. You see, knowing the type you were. I distinguished it would only take you a few days to give up.” Kihyun smiled as he took out a water bottle from the small fridge right beside the wall of monitors. 

There was a huge table with five keyboards on it.

“OH god! You brought you to pet here?” Changkyun was startled when he heard a hoarse voice behind him. 

“Yes yes, I need him here. anyways I am gonna go sleep, make sure nothing stupid happens okay. Btw, get rid of Heon.” Kihyun said and the boy, with blonde hair and a cheeky smile, nodded. 

But then the name struck Changkyun, Heon was his CI, the one who gave him information!

“Heon?” he whispered. Kihyun looked back over his shoulder and nodded. 

“He begged me to let him work in my club, can’t believe he would rat me out,” Kihyun smirked. 

“No no please no.” Changkyun realized the getting rid part was to kill the other. 

“Oh please.” Kihyun sighed and grabbed his arm. To drag him upstairs. 

“NO Please no… heon is innocent, he didn’t do anything wrong please. I… I gave him money to give me information. He is just in need of money, his… his mother is in hospital, he needs money for her!” Changkyun begged as Kihyun dragged him upstairs. 

The elder angrily slammed Changkyun’s back against a wall. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Kihyun yelled. Voice spitting venom, eyes sharp and breath hitting Changkyun’s face like slaps. 

“Heon’s mother died five months ago, he needs money to get out of this country, that is why he didn’t tell you anything. Also, he isn’t innocent. Remember one of your uniformed men died. Well yes, he was killed by Heon. Do you wanna protect him more?” Kihyun spat out facts. 

“Listen Im Changkyun, the only one truly innocent in this world is the one who hasn’t gotten caught yet,” Kihyun said as he left Changkyun there, entering a room just on their right. 

Changkyun slid down the wall, tears falling. 

Heon’s going to die. And all because he was Changkyun’s CI. But he lied, his mother had passed away and… and he also killed someone. 

He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he knows he never laid down on a bed. 

“Where am I?” he got up and looked around. He opened a door to see Kihyun in the towel. It was a bathroom. 

“Oh, you woke up. go back to sleep, I need to go out. I will be back late.” Kihyun said and Changkyun nodded. 

His mind was still numb. He was about to lay back down when Kihyun came out. He poured water in a glass and handed it to Changkyun.

“Drink this, it will make you feel better.” Changkyun drank it and put the glass on the table. 

He felt his head getting heavier so he laid down. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” He heard before he was drowned in darkness.

The next time Changkyun woke up, Kihyun was sitting on the table, with his glasses on. 

“Oh great. I just brought dinner. It’s there on the table. Go wash up. sorry, it took me so long, I had to get rid of toxic people you know, also to make an example that one shouldn’t betray me.” Kihyun said and Changkyun looked at him.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Changkyun asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Because I am psychotic,” Kihyun answered as he turned around in his chair, a playful smile on his face.

“I don’t wanna be here,” Changkyun said. 

“Yeah, I know. But honey, the world doesn’t revolve around you now does it.” Kihyun answered. 

“Now hurry up. I will show you how it all works. Aren’t you curious?” Kihyun asked as if he was about to tell a kid how people go to the moon. 

“I don’t want to know. Just kill me now. I know you will later on.” Changkyun said. His situation was bad. and this all, it built up his anxiety. Kihyun got up from his chair, seeing Changkyun’s anxious expressions.

He knew the feeling all too well. He didn’t like it.

“Come on, get up.” he held in hand for Changkyun to take. The other was still. 

Kihyun sighed and took his hand softly within his own.

“It is really going to be okay you know. I won't kill you.” Kihyun said. 

“Gosh this feels like you are my boyfriend and we had an argument. Hmm, I suppose I wouldn’t be so soft with him either.” Kihyun added afterthought as he pulled Changkyun off the bed and into his chest.

“Why not?” Changkyun asked, looking at the other. 

“Hmm, I am not good with those and never had good experiences with relations.” Kihyun smiled and pecked Changkyun’s lips. 

“Why won't you kill me?” Changkyun asked again. 

“Let’s say, you kinda caught my attention.” Kihyun murmured. He pulled Changkyun into the bathroom and gave him a towel and a robe. 

“There is a spare toothbrush in the cabinet. Shower fast okay.” 

Kihyun went out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

A knock on his door and he opened it.

“Loverboy, we got movement in the station. Hottie is sending out troops to find his baby.” Minhyuk told Kihyun. Minhyuk was Kihyun’s contact line. 

He knew everyone from everywhere. Literally everywhere. 

“First of all, talk like a human Min, for the love of god! Throw them off course. remember that drugs truck. Get their attention to it.” Kihyun said and Minhyuk nodded. 

“Ki, I trust you with my life. But I don’t know why you bought him here. this is gonna cause us more trouble then I like.” Minhyuk said before he left. 

“I know. I, just find him appealing.” 

“Oh for the love of God Ki. You are an asshole.” Minhyuk muttered and left for downstairs. 

“WON CAME BACK BY THE WAY.” Kihyun heard the Minhyuk yelling on the staircase. 

“DOES EVERY-FUCKING-ONE AND THEIR MOTHERS NEED TO KNOW OF MY ARRIVAL!” Another voice from downstairs and Kihyun chuckled to himself. 

Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon started working together after Kihyun got out of therapy and left everything behind. 

Disappearing of the map was too bothersome for him so he pretended to have a restart on his life. 

He completed his photography courses while leading another life. He started life with photography on the surface while dealing with shit on the other side.

The mansion they lived under was Hyungwon’s. It was burnt from the above. Completely inhabitable. Hyungwon lost both his parents and his brother to the fire. He really didn’t care about life so he did disappear off the map. 

Kihyun and Hyungwon were long time friends. The latter was declared dead in the fire as well when nobody could find him. 

It was then he decided to work with Kihyun and together they met Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon started dating, well if it was dating you could call it. 

While Kihyun never really bothered with anything. 

Minhyuk was skilled at establishing contacts. But like Hyungwon he wasn’t on the map either, simply because he should’ve died by the hands of a powerful businessman long time ago. 

How did he survive? 

Simply because Kihyun and Hyungwon found him at the right time and shot the assassin dead. 

From then on it was just the three of them. No one else understood them and they wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Until 

_ “I want to take the case of the devil.” A 25-year-old investigator said.  _

_ “I can’t let you, it is too dangerous Changkyun.” Hyunwoo had argued, “The previous investigator was found dead in his environment with a note that said don’t butt in y business.” Hyunwoo showed the note to Changkyun who shook his head. _

_ “Whoever is that beast, I will bring them in. no one has been given the power to decide other's futures for them. They did wrong and they need to be punished for their sins.” Changkyun gave the speech and Hyunwoo sighed and tossed the file in his direction.  _

_ “Please stay on your toes Kyun. This isn’t a game.” Hyunwoo dismissed him after that.  _

_ “Look, Ki! A new one!” Minhyuk had informed him when he found out that a new investigator took their gang’s case. _

_ “Aha, yes yes. His speech was very well delivered.” Kihyun smirked.  _

_ “I know right! They need to be punished for their sin! My ass.” Minhyuk laughed.  _

_ “Oh! you know they found my note too.”  _

_ “Told you not to leave it Min, it is risky that way.”  _

_ “Yeah whateves, WONNN! You wanna take this one!” Minhyuk said, a little too excited.  _

_ The sleepy man nodded his head as he sat down on Minhyuk’s lap, like a kitten. _

_ “Oii you are a grown-ass man, get up.” Kihyun nudged the taller one between them. _

_ Minhyuk stuck out his tongue as he caressed the sleepy one’s hair. _

_ “Don’t touch this one until I say so. Min get me all his information. From birth till now.” Kihyun said as he walked back upstairs. _

Kihyun wanted to know more about Changkyun. His face, he has seen it before and Kihyun was sure about that. 

_ It was a go figure where and when their eyes had made contact.  _

_ The most unlikely place in the world. _

_ It was when Minhyuk entered his room with a tab in hand.  _

_ “Look, Ki. This new investigator took therapy sessions with that shit. Remember the one you use to go too. Mr…” before Minhyuk could rather that name Kihyun glared at him.  _

_ “Yes, I remember no need to name the bitch in my presence. Now when was he taking the therapy?” he asked Minhyuk who in return showed him the clip he got from CCTV.  _

_ “It is actually around the same time as you.” The video showed of Changkyun exiting the counseling room to then bumping into Kihyun. The younger was clearly crying. He had his face red and his body was shivering and he was in a rush. As if he wanted to ger away from that place.  _

_ “Ki, what if he is the other one?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun shook his head.  _

_ “Lure him close. But not too much. I will bring him to myself.” Kihyun said and Minhyuk nodded.  _

_ “Oh, and send him a gift. It is about time we get rid of some more trash from this world!”  _

_ That day Changkyun woke up around five in the morning to his mobile ringing like crazy. _

_ Hyunwoo told him about the murder and how they found the dead body and he should come in fast. _

_ “It is X syndicate.” Changkyun jumped from his bed and immediately got dressed. _

_ ‘For fuck's sake. I just got the case! Why this shit now? They haven’t committed murder in so long so why the fuck now?’ Changkyun immediately got to the sight and entered the apartment, which was the crime scene.  _

_ He saw the dead body, with a single dagger where the heart is and a note on it.  _

_ “A gift for you.” Changkyun read and then looked at the face again.  _

_ “Mr. San Hanyoon, 50 years old, he was a psychologist.” Someone muttered beside him but Changkyun couldn’t focus on it.  _

_ And like that, for the first time. Changkyun wasn’t affected by the death of someone.  _

_ “Hey, Kyun, why you smiling? Did you find a clue?” He heard Hyunwoo beside him but immediately erased the smile.  _

_ “No nothing. Just tell the forensics to send me the data and reports immediately, only I want a close up of the body and the note.” Changkyun said and roamed around to search for clues.  _

_ ‘Some people deserve death Kyun! They deserve to die in the most horrendous way possible.’  _

Changkyun came out of the shower and looked at Kihyun who was working on something on his table. 

Why was he so calm when this man in front of him was a murderer? Why he felt so safe and secure? 

One time his friend back in high school had told him something which suddenly came to his mind. 

_ “You know, a person isn’t really that bad if they have a person, they love more then themselves,”  _ Changkyun remembered and smiled. Where was his friend right now? She always wanted to be a crime-psychologist. 

“Oh, you have done!” his thoughts broke as Kihyun looked at him and smiled. 

“Come on, dress up and then I will show you something,” Kihyun said as he handed Changkyun some clothes. 

“Why did you kill that Mr. San Hanyoon and wrote a gift for you on it?” Changkyun asked and Kihyun’s face turned dark, smile gone.

“He got what he deserved,” Kihyun replied. Putting the clothes on the bed and moving back to his table. Changkyun felt that there was more to the story than a simple funky murder.

“But why send it to me? I know you did it for me.” Changkyun pushed the issue. He shouldn’t, the man could shoot him dead right that instant.

“But you wanted that to happen did you not?” Kihyun asked, looking back. 

“No.” Changkyun lied, “A murder is a murder, it is bad no matter what.” 

“Oh please! He was a fucking pedophile and I know he tried to rape you.” And it was then Changkyun’s eyes widen. The memories of what happened that day flood in and he felt his throat burning. It got harder to breathe as the memories became vivid to the point as if Changkyun was living that time again. screaming and thrashing around as he finally got out of the office and ran back home to never step in that building again.

“Changkyun breath, one in and one out. Come on. Listen to me.” Changkyun heard, he felt a steady beat under his palm and a hand on his nape.

“Breath for me, can you do that? Come in, one in and one out. Match my pattern okay. Honey, listen to me.” he saw Kihyun through his blurry eyes and nodded. The other’s voice was sweet.

“Yes, that’s it. Calm down. It’s okay. No one is going to hurt you as long as you are with me.” Kihyun said and soon Changkyun’s breathing stabilizing. A few tears falling down his chin.

“I am sorry I mentioned something so stupid,” Kihyun muttered and pulled Changkyun in a hug. 

Changkyun was full-on sobbing as he hugged Kihyun tighter by the second. 

“I hated it. I hate it! It haunts me still. His hands-on… on me!” Changkyun screamed as he sobbed.

“Shh, I got you. I promise Kyunnie, I got you.” And Kihyun was so patient with him.

“Please, I didn’t… didn’t tell anyone.” He hiccupped and looked at Kihyun’s face. 

“They wouldn’t… wouldn’t believe it… me.” Changkyun continued and Kihyun wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

“I know.” There was the solemn look on Kihyun’s face as he hugged Changkyun again and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

“I am sorry. Forgive me please?” Kihyun said as they backed up.

Changkyun nodded, cleaning his face with the back of his hand.

“What are you going to show me?” Changkyun asked as Kihyun smiled. 

“I will show you how to snipe? Wanna learn?” 

“Are we practicing on humans?” 

“I AM NOT THAT EVIL!” Kihyun groaned and Changkyun chuckled, cheeks still red and eyes still watery. And at that moment, he could forget that Kihyun has killed more humans than Changkyun has saved. 

They went to the roof and Kihyun smoked while Changkyun watched the stars. They practiced sniping later on, in the ammo room which amazed Changkyun. 

They went to the grocery store, late in the night to get ice cream because Changkyun wanted some.

“Only if you wear this mask and this cap,” Kihyun said and Changkyun nodded. He was abducted, kind off.

They were walking back from the store when Kihyun heard a scream in the alleyway. 

They both hurried and looked inside to see some drunkard trying to force himself on a young girl, who clearly was just going back from her work. Before Changkyun could react, the man ripped her shirt open. 

Kihyun saw red in front of his eyes, he felt his hands shaking and he ran to punch the man right in the jaw. 

Changkyun wanted to stop him but he couldn’t bring himself to move an inch. The girl grabbed whatever was left of his shirt and ran as fast as she could.

Kihyun punched the man again and took out a gun from under his shirt.

He placed the front of the gun right at the man’s forehead. 

“NO KIHYU…” *BAAM* 

Before Changkyun could step in, Kihyun shot the man. Blood painting the wall and ground behind him as the man fell limp.

“Let’s go,” Kihyun said after a few seconds. 

They crossed the bridge of the Han river and Kihyun threw the gun in the river. 

Changkyun wasn’t in his senses anymore as Kihyun dragged them back to his car and to the mansion. 

“MINHYUK GET RID OF THE CCTV!” Kihyun yelled as soon as they entered. 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon both were startled as they were making out on the couch, with Minhyuk straddling Hyungwon’s lap.

He got up and threw his hands in the air. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, what did you do?” 

“Just killed another beast!” Kihyun spat as Hyungwon tossed him beer can. 

Kihyun was clearly not in his senses. 

Minhyuk found the tape after Kihyun told him the area, he got rid of Changkyun and Kihyun crossing from there and leaving. He got rid of the footage on the Han river and everything else. 

Kihyun patted his shoulder and walked upstairs. 

“Do you think it affected him?” Hyungwon asked and Minhyuk bit his thumb. 

“Probably, you know Ki doesn’t go off like that.” They both exchanged, ignoring Changkyun who was standing there. A bystander of many crimes. 

“He shot him,” he whispered. 

“Of course, he did. Out of every type of criminal out there, Ki hates pedophiles and rapists the most.” Minhyuk muttered. 

“Why?” 

“Its for me to know and you to find out lover boy,” Minhyuk said and Changkyun’s eyes widen. 

“I don’t love him.” 

“He brought you here, you stayed. He killed someone and you still are here. you worry about him because you know this isn’t it. You are curious to know why? You want to know him more. Love is crazy, Mr. Law. It makes one go from in-control to no control in less than a second. You love him, no matter how bad it is.” Minhyuk stated facts. 

“Also, adding the fact that you and he hooked up too.” Hyungwon chuckled. 

Changkyun ignored them and dragged himself upstairs. 

He heard mumbles from Kihyun’s room and opened the door to Kihyun shoving a few pills in his mouth and downing them with the beer he had on the other hand.

A sense of panic ran through Changkyun as he ran to Kihyun. 

“Which pills did you take?” he felt scared as Kihyun looked at him, fuming. 

“None of your concern!” the elder’s voice was back to ice cold. 

“For the love of God,” Changkyun screamed as he opened the drawer on the table, just to find some paracetamol. 

“How can you eat these with beer? Kihyun! It is so harmful.” Changkyun huffed and Kihyun sighed. 

“I don’t really care about it,” Kihyun spoke. 

The room was filled with a heavy silence. Changkyun was pretty sure he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. 

So, with slow steps, he neared Kihyun, who had now lit a cigarette. 

Changkyun sat beside him and took one of his hands in his own. Kihyun’s eyes narrowed slightly but he didn’t pull back his hand.

“I don’t know what to say. I am pretty sure there is a valid reason u r behaving this way but, you need to understand my point too. This isn’t normal for me.” 

“I don’t want it to be normal for you. You are a good man Changkyun. this world needs people like you.” 

“It also needs people like you Ki. I saw today, you are a good person. If you try a bit hard you can be better.” Changkyun said, excited. 

But Kihyun took back his hand. 

“There is no good in me. we both are two sides of the same coin. But the difference is, you are the cleaner side, while I am full of impurities.” Kihyun threw cigarette butt in the ashtray and sighed when he noticed the younger’s confused expression. 

“What happened to you, it happened to me too. On the same day.” Kihyun spoke. 

“I needed therapy because people said so. After my parents were shot to death in front of me. they said it was too traumatizing for an innocent child. I agreed. I took therapy but, I guess there are predators out there, sick and coward predators who hunt the already weakened and broken prey. I didn’t understand what happened but when I did. I needed to make sure he was gone.” 

“That’s why you killed him. your first act that got the syndicate on the physical side.” Changkyun side. It was the first murder done where the clue was left on the scene. Which only Changkyun knew off. 

“Kihyun, I don’t know what to do,” he said as he hugged the elder. Kihyun melted in the hug. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I feel like I am falling for you, but I am so scared. I want you to see the good in you. And I am scared.” 

“Why?” Kihyun held his breath, somehow nervous for the answer. 

“I am scared because I feel like it will be too late. I won't be able to change you. And people will think you are bad and someday the police will catch you and… and they will kill you.” A soft sob left Changkyun’s lips and Kihyun held him tighter. 

“It won't come to that. I promise I will protect you.” 

“But.” 

“Shh.” 

And Changkyun doesn’t know when he fell asleep. 

Kihyun walked downstairs to see Minhyuk in a panic. 

“What happened?” he asked, calming down his nerves as Hyungwon came in, a horrid look on his face. 

“They found out about our hideout,” Hyungwon said. 

“One of the shits spilled.” Minhyuk elaborated and Kihyun sighed. They had a plan but it was too soon. 

“I guess this is it huh!” Kihyun was calm as he opened the fridge. 

“Yeah.” Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon relaxed as they saw Kihyun’s expression. 

“What are you gonna do about the pet?” 

“He has to live.” 

“So, you finally are admitting your crush, in our final moments,” Hyungwon smirked as he took the beer from Kihyun’s hand. 

“You can say that.” Kihyun smiled as Minhyuk and Hyungwon laughed. 

“We going out with a BOOM,” Minhyuk exclaimed. 

“GET THE CARS READY. WE NEED ALL THE MANPOWER WE CAN GET. MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT HURT DETECTIVE IM CHANGKYUN!” Hyunwoo yelled at the station. Finally, they could take down the X crime syndicate. But if being honest, Hyunwoo was more worried about Changkyun’s safety. 

He was declared missing since the day he left to investigate on his own. 

They tried searching for the club but couldn’t find anything, what they did find was the body of an old man shot to death. 

From then on it was easy. the girl who was assaulted said two men saved her. Both were short but one had a gun, his features were sharp and his hair was black. While the other had soft brown locks with softer features but broader. 

The sketch was perfect for Kihyun and Changkyun. and since Changkyun’s disappearance, Kihyun also disappeared. 

Hyunwoo couldn’t believe he was right in his suspicions. But he finds himself guilty of the fact that he couldn’t protect Kyun better. 

One of the staff at the club blurted about the mansion while they were discreetly talking when Hyunwoo was searching the club and they found out the hideout and excess power supply in the burnt mansion. 

“Isn’t that the place Kyun had the failed drug bust?” Jooheon asked once the location was given to everyone. 

“Yeah, he checked the surface but not underneath,” Hyunwoo said. They were ready!

“Everything’s ready Ki,” Minhyuk said and sent the message to every worker of their group that the gang is dissolving and they are on their own. 

“Where is Changkyun?” Hyungwon asked. 

“Out to get ice cream. I told him I like mint choco and he said he would make me taste an amazing flavor and make me realize that mint chocolate is trash!” Kihyun chuckled at the memory. 

“They are nearby,” Minhyuk said and all three stood up and shook hands. 

“This is it.” 

“No sappy comments.” 

“No Min, I will see you in hell!” 

Changkyun was woken up by Kihyun. They had their breakfast and somehow got into the argument about ice cream flavors. 

“Oh hell no. Mint chocolate is a toothpaste! I will make you forget that trash!” Changkyun got up and grabbed Kihyun’s hoodie.

“Where are you going?” Kihyun laughed as he grabbed the other’s wrist. 

“To buy us great ice cream so you can forget about the toothpaste flavor!” Changkyun said and Kihyun chuckled again. he pecked the younger’s lips and nodded. 

“Be safe okay.” What he said didn’t make sense then. But it does now. 

As Changkyun stood in front of a burning mansion. ashes falling to the ground beside him. Two ice cream cones in his hand. 

“CHANGKYUN!” He heard someone yell. But he doesn’t know who it was. 

“Kihyun…” his own voice sounded ghost to himself. It was so broken. 

“Changkyun what happened here!” someone was shaking him. but he pushed them aside, ice cream fell on the ground as he walked closer, but another blast came from the building. 

That’s right, he was on his way back when he heard a loud blast, which made him speed up. and this sight was a tragedy. 

A hand grasped his as he screamed. He knew he was screaming and crying but he couldn’t hear it. 

“KIHYUN!” 

And he blacked out.

When he woke up, he was told that he was abducted by a gang and was he aware of it. He nodded. 

“It is better for him to get therapy. These types of cases leave a traumatic mark on the human brain. No matter he is a detective.” The doctor recommended Hyunwoo who nodded. The doctor left and Changkyun was alone in the room with Hyunwoo. 

“I know what happened Kyun. You don’t need to explain. Unfortunately, Kihyun explained everything and admitted that yes he was the leader and the gang is dissolved. He also said that he emotionally manipulated you into staying with him thus why you never even gave a sign. And he. He left a note for you and on the tape told me specifically that I should deliver it to you once you are out of therapy.” 

Changkyun didn’t even move an inch but opened his mouth. 

“Was the body found?” he asked. 

“No, but the forensics team said that it would be a miracle to find anything. With the amount of gun powder and oil the place contained. Even after you fainted there were several blasts underground and the whole mansion collapsed. I am sorry.” Hyunwoo didn’t know why he was apologizing. 

“No. It is okay. Can you give me the letter?” he asked and Hyunwoo shook his head. 

“After therapy.” He chuckled but nodded along. 

** *SIX MONTHS LATER*  **

Changkyun was finally done with therapy and this time it went perfectly fine. He insisted on going to therapy alone. 

When he went the first day, the lady at the reception told him that someone already booked a psychologist for him. 

Changkyun nodded and met up with the said psychologist. 

She was so sweet and nice. Also good at her work. 

Changkyun made friends with her even after he was done with therapy. 

He was continuing his work today so he went to Hyunwoo’s office and asked for the letter. 

Hyunwoo handed it to him, but he did try not to. 

Changkyun went back home and opened the letter. 

_ Vanish but not unseen  _

_ Indecisive but not naïve  _

_ Silent but not deadly  _

_ Incoherent but not ignorant _

_ Tired but not sick  _

_ Me but not you  _

_ End but not last.  _

_ 46.1286N 136.563E.  _

Changkyun smiled and got up. 

He resigned the following day but never gave an explanation. 

“Why Kyun?” Hyunwoo asked him for the millionth time as he packed his bags. 

“I just need to freshen my mind.” He replied. 

Hyunwoo was asking why was he leaving and why was it necessary but he had to. 

“Where are you going?” Hyunwoo asked but Changkyun shook his head. 

“Somewhere.” He said as he handed his apartment keys to Hyunwoo. 

He hugged Hyunwoo for the last time and got in his car. 

A small village outside Busan. 

The town was pretty. 

Changkyun searched around and looked for anything he could recognize. 

And he found it. 

A whole human. 

“Hey, you are late. I thought it would take you 3 months at max.” Kihyun muttered as he was standing in front of a small café. Changkyun closed the distance between them in an instant, grabbing the other's face and smashing their lips together. 

It was an act of desperation or maybe just longing. 

Changkyun was crying as his tears mixed up between their lips. But Kihyun pulled first. Looking at the younger, he wiped the tears away. 

“I love you.” He whispered. Changkyun chuckled, nose red. 

“I hate you.” 


End file.
